La force du Temps
by Perle-de-grenat
Summary: une jeune fille plongée à l'époque des chevaliers va traquer ses ennemis avec l'aide d'un magicien, de sa fille, d'un futur grand roi nommé Arthur mais va surtout faire la rencontre de sa vie en la personne du chevalier Lancelot.
1. Mission

Marie, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore !

Les cris du commissaire de police d'Antinon résonnaient dans toute la section « police temporelle ». L'homme était au téléphone et il était énervé. Les employés le regardaient, effrayés, à travers les baies vitrées de son bureau.

Comment ça tu te gares ? Tu vas me faire avaler ça peut être ! Je te veux dans mon bureau avant que j'ai fini de compter jusqu'à cinq ! un…. Deux…. Trois… quatre ….

C'est bon ! je suis là !

Une jeune fille blonde venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle portait l'uniforme des agents spéciaux de la police d'Antinon et avait le portable collé à l'oreille. Quand le commissaire la vit, il éteignit son portable et la jeune fille fit de même.

Dans mon bureau et que ça saute !

Les employés regardèrent passer la jeune fille avec appréhension.

Courage Marie. Fit un policier d'une petite voix

Ne t'en fais, il ne me fait pas peur. Lui répondit celle-ci en lui souriant.

Elle entra dans le bureau. Il était vaste et magnifique, digne du commissaire de police d'Antinon. Elle regarda par les baies vitrées. Le ciel de la cité était encombré de vaisseaux particuliers qui filaient à toute allure.

Avec tout les moyens que l'on a présent, je ne vois pas comment tu arrives à être encore en retard. La réprimanda le commissaire

Mon réveil n'a pas sonné. Répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant calmement dans un fauteuil.

Tu utilises encore ces antiquités ? Marie ! Nous ne sommes plus en 2013 !

Je sais chef, je sais…

Cela fait un an que tu travailles pour nous. Tu viens juste de sortir de l'école de police. Tu as beau être surdouée et n'avoir que 17 ans, ça ne te donne pas le droit d'arriver quand ça te chante !

Oui chef, je ne le ferais plus. Souffla Marie, un peu blasée. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ?

Bien sûr que non, j'ai une mission pour toi.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond.

C'est vrai ?

Le commissaire appuya sur un bouton situé sur son bureau. Un écran digital apparut sur le mur de gauche.

Bien…. Voilà ta mission….

C'est à quelle époque ?

Patience ! tais-toi et écoute-moi jeune effrontée ! S'exclama le commissaire.

Des membres de l'organisation des Hazards ont été localisés sur ce qui deviendra plus tard l'Angleterre et qui pour l'instant s'appelle la Bretagne.

La Bretagne…. Mais c'est au V siècle ça ! S'exclama Marie

Bien, ton intelligence peut être utile parfois… Les Hazards ont envoyés des agents pour changer le cours de l'histoire. A cette époque, la guerre fait rage entre les romains et les saxons des deux côtés du mur d'Hadrien.

Des images de romains et de saxons défilèrent devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

Qu'ont décidé les Hazards ?

Ils veulent faire gagner les Saxons… Cela changerait cruellement la face de l'Histoire, de plus, ils prendraient le contrôle de la planète. Tu vas te rendre là-bas.

Quoi ? aussi loin dans le passé ?

Oui, il faut bien une première fois à tout. Ton but sera de localiser les chefs Hazards dépêchés sur place.

Je suppose qu'ils sont en ce moment avec les Saxons.

Exact. Pour les trouver, il faudra faire preuve de patience, de courage et de prudence. Ne t'allie pas avec eux… Cherche un autre moyen…

Je pars seule ?

Nos agents sont tous sur le terrain. Seule toi est disponible.

Mais c'est du suicide !

Marie bouillant de colère du à son extrême peur se leva d'un coup, défiant le commissaire du regard. Celui-ci quitta son air bourru pour celui paternel, il posa une de ses grosses mains sur l'épaule de la jeune fille

Ecoute Marie… Je crois en toi, je ne suis pas la seule. Avant que tu n'arrives, j'ai téléphoné à tes parents. Ils pensent exactement comme moi. Tu es une excellente policière du temps, ta mission à Paris en 1945 le prouve.

Mais c'est la seule que j'ai faite ! De plus, il suffisait d'éviter que le Général de Gaulle se fasse tuer, là c'est différent ! je ne sais même pas qui sont mes ennemis !

Tu les trouveras… J'en suis sûr.

Mais….

Marie, tu n'as que 17 ans mais tu es une excellente combattante et ton intelligence est incroyable. Tu es l'avenir de la police du temps…. Prouves-le !

Son ton était redevenu sévère. Il se tourna vers la baie vitrée et contempla les cieux d'Antinon, anciennement appelée Paris.

Tu vois la Tour Eiffel ?

Non, elle est trop petite comparée aux immeubles. Répondit Marie

Mais tu l'as déjà vu.

Oui

Comment la trouves-tu ?

Elle est belle…

C'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste de l'Ancien temps. C'est la seule chose qui subsiste du vieux Paris à présent, en 2128.

….

Marie. Des choses horribles se sont passées dans le temps mais des choses bonnes aussi. Il faut préserver notre histoire pour ne pas disparaître. Il nous faut combattre les Hazards qui croient contrôler le destin des hommes. Nous avons trouver le moyen de remonter dans le temps, ils s'en sont emparés. C'est pour ça qu'a été créée la police du temps.

Je sais tout ça…

Mais tu as tendance à l'oublier. Vas au laboratoire voir Alex, prépare-toi à partir. Tout de suite !

Marie se dirigea tristement vers la sortie. Les employés la regardèrent passer, la mine dépitée.

Le commissaire souffla et soupira :

Pourquoi elle ? Elle est si jeune…

Marie arriva dans le laboratoire de la police du temps. Alex, le responsable, surgit d'un coup et la serra dans ses bras.

Oh Marie ! Ca fait longtemps ! Je t'ai tout préparé pour ta mission. Tu vas voir c'est génial !

Merci Alex… Allez montre-moi ça…

Le commissaire entra par la suite dans le laboratoire.

Alex ? Où est Marie ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha du chef et lui souffla à l'oreille

Elle se change Commissaire, je lui ai préparé des affaires pour son voyage.

Tout est prêt ? Demande celui-ci

Oui chef ! La porte temporelle est en marche, tout est prêt. Je…

Alex s'interrompit quand il vit Marie arriver. La jeune fille était méconnaissable avec ses nouveaux habits. Elle portait une longue tunique noire avec une grosse ceinture de bronze. Elle portait un jean en dessous et des bottes noires qui ressemblaient à des rangers en plus féminines. Elle était revêtue d'un très long manteau noir aux bords dorés qui lui descendait jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Ainsi habillée, elle ressemblait à une princesse guerrière de fantasy.

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Alex fier de son œuvre

Tu y est allé un peu fort dans le style chevalier médiéval mon cher ;Répondit le commissaire ?

Ca ne me va pas ? Demanda Marie

Si si, ça te va très bien ma puce. Tu es adorable comme ça… Répondit Alex.

Marie s'assit en face des deux hommes pour écouter leurs instructions.

Voici un sac de cuir pour tes affaires…. Et voici ton épée. Dit Alex en lui donnant les objets.

Marie prit l'épée dans les mains. Elle sentait un très grande puissance émettre de cette chose. L'arme était magnifique. La lame était bleue, fine et tranchante.

C'est un mélange d'épée médiévale et de sabre japonais. Elle est d'époque et moderne à la fois. Elle conduit les éléments alors fais très attention !

Pas de problème.

Marie avait suivit des cours pour manier n'importe quelle arme de n'importe quelle époque : des massues, des arcs, des épées, des katanas, des pistolets, des fusils, des bazookas, des armes chimiques etc…. Elle était très douée, elle possédait un don. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était la plus jeune policière d'Antinon. Marie mit l'épée dans son fourreau et le mit à sa ceinture. Elle pesait lourd.

Bien, tu vas normalement atterrir du mauvais côté du mur d'Hadrien. En territoire picte. Fais attention à eux et surtout à leur chef Merlin. Les seuls en qui tu peux avoir confiance sont les chevaliers d'Artorius mais ça m'étonnerait que tu les croises.

Ce nom interpella la jeune fille.

Artorius ? Vous voulez dire Arthur ? Le roi des légendes ?

Tu es décidément trop intelligente.

Le commissaire fit apparaître le visage d'un homme sur un petit appareil numérique, d'une trentaine d'années, son visage était marqué par la fatigue et les combats qu'il avait du mener mais il était également rassurant et il en dégageait un extrême gentillesse.

Le voici. Tu peux lui faire confiance si tu le croises. Il voyage avec ses compagnons sarmates dont les noms ne te sont pas inconnus : Gauvain, Galaad, Tristan…

Pendant qu'il récitait les noms, les visages des chevaliers apparurent les uns après les autres. Marie fut frappée par la beauté du dernier. Il était un peu plus jeune qu'Arthur, des cheveux bouclés, le visage fougueux et impatient. Bien que très beau, il semblait aussi très dangereux.

et Lancelot.

Et bien, je vois que tu connais tes classiques ! s'exclama le commissaire impressionné

Je sais pas, une sorte d'impression…

Bon bref, je suppose que tu connais ce passage de l'histoire plus que moi. N'oublies pas, trouves ces connards de Hazards et…. tue-les !

Le mot était donnée. Marie ne partait pas en simple mission d'espionnage ou de reconnaissance… Mais d'assassinat !

La jeune fille résignée mit son sac sur l'épaule, rajusta son manteau et s'avança dans le tube temporelle. La porte de verre l'enferma complètement.

Reviens nous vivante Marie, c'est un ordre !

Le commissaire sourit une dernière fois à la jeune fille. Alex pianotait sur son ordinateur.

C'est bon. Destination programmée chef. Ya plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton.

Je vais le faire.

Le commissaire regarda une dernière fois Marie avant de presser le bouton de voyage temporelle. La jeune fille disparue sous leurs yeux.

Si jeune… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir trouver là-bas ? Murmura le commissaire.


	2. Rencontre avec les Pictes

Aie. Franchement, j'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée aujourd'hui…

Marie était réapparue dans une forêt, elle s'était brutalement effondrée dans un buisson d'épines. La jeune fille se releva et dépoussiéra son manteau. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. La forêt était vraiment sauvage et très profonde. Tout à coup, elle sursauta. Quelque chose vibrait dans son sac. Elle mit la main à l'intérieur et sortit un téléphone portable.

Allo ?

Marie, c'est Alex. Tu es bien arrivée ?

Oui, en tout cas, ça y ressemble. Tu peux me dire où je suis exactement ?

Tu es à dix kilomètres au nord du mur d'Hadrien.

Je suis en territoire picte alors…

Oui, exactement. Tu es même dans leur forêt

Et quelle année ?

458 après J.C ma chère !

oula, ça s'annonce mal…

Fais attention à toi, ils sont dangereux. Leur chef, c'est soit-disant…

Merlin.

Tu sais toujours tout, c'est agaçant ! bon, je te rappelle plus tard. Cache tous les objets de notre époque dans ton sac. Courage !

La communication s'interrompit. La jeune fille souffla et remit le portable dans son sac. Elle sentit alors quelque chose bouger derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement et fit qu'un jeune homme tout maquillé de bleu la tenait en joue avec son arc. Un picte de la tribu de Merlin. Il prononça une phrase dans un langage que Marie ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Mince, j'ai séché par mal de cours sur le langage Guène…

Mais elle n'était pas surdouée pour rien. Et avoir dévoré les 254 tomes d'Alfred Remond sur « les langues et les systèmes d'écritures de toute l'Histoire, de la création à nos jours » lui suffisait amplement.

Vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle dans la langue des Pictes

Le guerrier sembla surpris que cette jeune fille étrange comprenne sa langue

Je t'ai demandé de me suivre. Je vais t'emmener à Merlin. Et ne me désobéi pas sinon je te transperce !

Et pourquoi voulez-vous m'emmener ?

Je t'ai vue…

Marie était interloquée.

Tu parlais dans un chose… qui émettait des sons. Tu es une sorcière !

La jeune fille se sentit coupable d'être restée en plein milieu de la forêt avec son portable. Elle ne se laissa pas intimider.

Et votre chef alors ? C'est pas un sorcier ?

Ne te compare pas à Merlin. Toi, tu es maléfique. Allez suis moi !

Marie n'avait pas d'autres choix. Les pictes étaient reconnus pour leur talent d'archer et elle n'aurait pas le temps de dégainer son épée qu'elle serait morte. Elle suivit l'homme dans les bois, silencieuse, se disant que ça commençait déjà très mal…

Mais qui est-elle ?

Tu as vu ses cheveux blonds ? Elle vient d'où ?

Elle est belle maman…

Tais-toi, c'est une sorcière, elle est maléfique.

Marie comprenait tout ce que les pictes du camp disaient sur elle en passant. Elle était assise, attachée solidement, près d'un feu. Elle était surveillée par deux gardes, son homme était parti voir Merlin. Le plus embêtant, c'est qu'elle lui avait pris son sac et donc tous ses moyens de communication avec 2128. La jeune fille commençait à avoir faim, son ventre gargouillait. Après ce qui lui parut une heure, l'homme qui l'avait capturée revint.

Merlin veut te parler. Seul à seule. Allez lèves-toi !

Il la bouscula et la força à se lever. Ils se rendirent dans un immense tente de toile. Un feu brûlait à l'intérieur. Un homme âgé mais en pleine forme était assis près d'une table basse. Marie sut tout de suite que c'était Merlin. L'homme qui l'accompagnait se retira. Les deux restants se regardèrent profondément pendant un moment. Chacun attendant que l'autre baisse les yeux, mais la jeune fille soutint le regard du chef des Pictes. Il prit soudain la parole

Bienvenue chez nous. Assies-toi et mange. Tu dois avoir faim

Marie s'installa en face de Merlin, et prit le bout de pain posé sur la table et commença à le manger avidement. Le chef picte semblait amusé. Il posa le sac en cuir de la jeune fille juste devant elle. Celle-ce le reprit et le serra contre elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

Je crois que ça t'appartient….

Oui, en effet. Répondit sèchement Marie

Comment sais-tu parler notre langue ?

Les gens cultivés, ça existe.

Cette réplique fit rire Merlin aux éclats. Marie était un peu décontenancée.

Vous, la Police du temps. Vous êtes d'une discrétion ! M'étonne pas que vous vous fassiez chopés !

Marie sursauta. Il connaissait la Police du temps. Cet homme était vraiment un magicien.

Comment connaissez-vous notre existence ?

J'ai déjà eu affaire à vous avant…. Un certain Vann Mac.Orlan est venu pour une affaire de complot contre je ne sais plus qui du clan des guènes…

Mon oncle ! c'était mon oncle !

Ton oncle ? Comme c'est étrange… Vous êtes tous policiers dans la famille ? Surtout que tu m'as l'air bien jeune.

J'ai 17 ans monsieur. Et l'homme à qui vous avez eu affaire est mort, assassiné par ceux que nous traquons. Répondit Marie

Merlin ferma les yeux, reprit son calme et murmura d'une voix très douce :

J'ai beaucoup de peine à l'entendre. C'était quelqu'un de très bien qui était devenu mon ami. Il m'avait d'ailleurs laissé ceci en gage d'amitié.

Le sorcier chercha quelque chose dans un pan de sa tunique puis le donna à Marie. C'était un pendentif celtique, d'une très grand beauté, attaché à une chaîne d'argent. Elle le reconnut tout de suite

C'était le pendentif que je lui avait offert en cadeau avant qu'il ne vienne ici en mission… Je l'avait choisit ainsi pour qu'il puisse le porter à cette époque. Quand il est revenu sans, j'avais été très vexée. Il m'avait dit qu'il l'avait donné à un ami.

Et cet ami c'est moi… Crois-tu au destin jeune fille ?

Oui, tout à fait. C'est pour cela que je combats les Hazards.

C'est aussi pour te venger. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Marie Mac.Orlan

Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à notre époque ? Lui demanda le chef picte

Des Hazards se sont alliés aux Saxons, leur but est de permettre l'invasion saxonne pour changer le cours du temps. Je dois les débusquer….. et les tuer….

Merlin semblait contrarié qu'on ai pu laissé une telle mission à une enfant. Il la regarda profondément puis finit par lui dire :

Les saxons se cachent. De plus, il sera difficile de les approcher. S'ils te voient arriver, ils te violeront avant de te tuer…

Mais je dois les trouver. S'il vous plaît ! si vous savez où ils se trouvent actuellement dites le moi.

Marie avait le tour de la table et suppliait le chef picte à genoux devant lui.

Je veux bien t'aider. Mais tu dois suivre mes instructions.

Tout ce que vous voudrez. Je n'ai que très peu d'aide de mon époque.

Voilà ce que tu vas faire…

Merlin ramassa l'épée de Marie qu'il avait gardée et la lui rendit..

C'est un très bonne épée. Prends en soin

Une bonne épée n'est rien si son propriétaire n'est pas un combattant émérite.

Le sorcier se remit à rire

On dirait un chevalier de la table ronde. Artorius serait fier de t'avoir dans ses rangs…. Si tu étais un garçon…

Je vaux aussi bien qu'un mec

Un mec ? Un nouveau mot je présume. Fais attention à ton langage ici.

Merlin regarda le feu puis de nouveau la jeune fille qui s'était assise tout près de lui.

Voilà ce que tu vas faire…. Ma fille, Guenièvre, a été enlevée par des romains qui la traite en esclave. Vas voir ces romains et sauve ma fille. Je sais qu'Artorius et ses chevaliers sont en route pour leur demeure. Vous vous rencontrerez sûrement. En les attendant, essaye de sauver ma fille, je t'en pris. Artorius est le seul qui peut te mener aux Saxons.

Marie réfléchit pendant un certains temps. Après tout…. Elle n'avait pas d'autres solutions et puis rencontrer Arthur et ses chevaliers seraient peut être gratifiant.

C'est entendu. J'irais là-bas et sauverais Guenièvre. Pourriez-vous me montrer le chemin Merlin. Répondit Marie en ce levant et en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau.

Attendons demain… Pour l'instant, repose-toi

La jeune fille se coucha sur un lit de fortune installé dans la tente du chef des Pictes. Elle pensa à sa mission. Il fallait qu'elle aille délivrer Guenièvre? Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses plans mais après tout... Et si elle rencontrais Arthur, peut être que celui-ci lui rendrai la tâche plus facile. Elle regarda son téléphone portable, espèrant un appel d'Alex ou du commissaire. Mais rien...

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement bercer par les chants druidiques de Merlin qui se tenait dehors près du feu de camp. Elle s'endormit en serrant très fort son épée contre elle et en se disant qu'elle aurait du choisir " langue celtique sacrée" en option à l'école du temps au lieu de prendre " langues et civilisations asiatiques" qui ne lui serait d'aucune aide ici...


End file.
